Inferno Beast Zegar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10025 |no = 792 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 65 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 36, 53, 69, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 20, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 36, 53, 69, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 10, 9, 20, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 26, 35, 53, 62, 71, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A great soldier who stopped the advances of the God Army as it invaded the Agni Empire during the great war with the gods. Zegar's courageous fighting was acknowledged by Emperor Orwen to such an extent that he granted Zegar an ancient blade of lore to fuse onto his claws. Using this new weapon called "Emperor Soul," Zegar followed every one of the emperor's commands gladly, prepared to lay his life on the line if necessary. However, he was unaware of the emperor's plans to flee the empire at the time. |summon = Are you willing to acknowledge my power too? I'll show you what my claws can do! |fusion = My rage has been fueled by the claws his majesty gave me! I'll burn my enemies to a crisp! |evolution = Look at my bladed claws! They're proof that his majesty has acknowledged me! | hp_base = 3792 |atk_base = 1294 |def_base = 851 |rec_base = 813 | hp_lord = 5663 |atk_lord = 1868 |def_lord = 1602 |rec_lord = 1555 | hp_anima = 6406 |rec_anima = 1357 |atk_breaker = 2066 |def_breaker = 1404 |atk_guardian = 1670 |def_guardian = 1800 |rec_guardian = 1412 |def_oracle = 1254 | hp_oracle = 5366 |rec_oracle = 1852 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 560 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Intense Edge |lsdescription = Huge boost to damage produced during Spark & slight boost to critical hit damage |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Imperial Ardor Claws |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Duplex Infernal Blaze |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable boost to damage produced during Spark and for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost to Spark damage, 20% boost to critical hit rate (not damage) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10024 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}